


Anger

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: The Deer Photo [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, James is head over heels for Lily, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Remus is intimidating, With a Capital I, WriteWorld, but what's new, jily, unbetaed, wolfstar, writeworld prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Lily is pissed off that James is keeping secrets from her. The problem is... James can't tell his secret without betraying a friend, and he refuses to do as much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Secondary fic, inspired both by the writeworld photograph post and the first fic I wrote regarding it! 
> 
> I don't own Jily, Wolfstar, or Harry Potter. All I own are my mistakes. Unbetaed!

“I know something’s up, Potter. And if you don’t tell me what it is, I’ll figure it out on my own.”

The words had been hanging in the air for a week now, cleaving what had been more or less stability between James and Lily and driving everyone else up the wall. It had been seven days of fighting, bickering, and obvious ‘stealth’ work before Remus had pushed James up against the wall, with Sirius standing behind him a bit to the side to reinforce the point.

James, cornered, gave a nervous laugh. “I already told you both, I don’t do—”

“Threesomes. Yeah, yeah, we know. Like either of us would want to shag you, anyways.” Sirius rolled his eyes. “Shut up and listen to Moony.”

“Look,” Remus began, a little more patiently than Sirius had. How he had endless patience, no one could figure out. “We know you’re fighting with Lily. What we want to know is why—”

“And how the hell we can make it END,” Sirius finished in a dramatic groan. Remus sighed and shot his boyfriend and pointed look, and said boyfriend shut his trap for the time being.

James’ resolve held for all of ten seconds before his face crumpled. “She wants to know something I can’t tell her,” he said, looking at the ground. Anywhere but Remus, it seemed.

Remus frowned in confusion. “And what is it she wants to know?”

James sighed heavily. “She wants to know why I disappeared the night of the full, and why I systematically do so.” He frowned. “Systematically? Is that the right word?”

Remus shook his head. “Doesn’t matter. Stick to the point, Prongs.” And Sirius gulped, recognising the almost-testy tone of voice.

“Right. Anyways…” He scratched at the back of his neck. “She wants to know why. And I can’t tell her I’m Prongs, because then I’d have to tell her you’re Moony and that would be—”

“Prongs—” Sirius began, but was silenced by a look from Remus.

“James,” Remus said instead. “She already knows I’m Moony.”

James stared at him in shock. “…What?”

“She figured it out a while ago and I couldn’t keep it from her any longer. She promised to keep it a secret. Obviously, she has.” He paused, and then gave a small nod. “If you want to tell her you’re Prongs… It’s your decision.”

So now, James was here, pacing outside under his invisibility cloak, the half-moon high in the sky. He’d told Lily to meet him out there, and now he could only pray that she’d show up.

A sudden rustling caught his attention, and he turned his head quickly, relaxing when he recognised Lily walking towards him looking disgruntled. He waited until she was close enough before he whipped the cloak off, and he almost relished in the startled gasp it got.

“Potter?! What the hell—?” she began, but he shook his head.

“Invisibility cloak. Not important.” Merlin, this was more difficult than he’d anticipated. And Lily looked GORGEOUS in the moonlight.

Woah. Focus, Potter.

“Look, Lils, I know you’ve been angry because I won’t tell you where I go whenever I disappear at night.” He took a breath. “I know you know about Remus’ secret… Which is why I can tell you mine. So just… Don’t freak out, alright? You have to promise not to tell anyone. Promise?”

Slowly, Lily nodded, though her expression was highly skeptical. James swallowed hard, and then took a step back and bowed his head before transforming into his stag counterpart.

For almost a full minute after, neither of them moved. Lily was staring stock-still at James, and James… Well, the deer was gazing at Lily with large eyes, obviously waiting for a reaction.

Finally, he got one. “Oh. My. God. You’re… You’re an animagus! Oh my god, you… We studied animagi, this is illegal, you’re not registered!” A pause where Lily took a very need breath. “You’re a fucking deer! I never would have… You! You’re an animagus!”

The stag only bowed his head in confirmation, and Lily placed both hands over her face. “Ohh, Merlin… How did this happen?!”

The stag gave her a look that simply read, “Do you really expect me to answer like this?” and then suddenly, he was James again.

“Yes, I’m an animagus. No, it’s not technically legal. And I did it because of Remus.”

Lily didn’t loose her shocked expression. “Remus?”

“It was Sirius’ idea, actually. He thought of it, and we all did research—”

“…you all?”

“Me, Sirius, and Peter. Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail? I’m a stag, obviously. Sirius is a dog. Pete’s a rat. Anyways? We researched and it turns out that werewolves are less apt to attack anumals. So… We became animals so he wouldn’t have to be alone.”

Lily was silent for a long time, and then a small smile slowly spread over her lips. “For an idiot and a toerag, James Potter, you’re actually not half bad.”

James looked thrilled at this piece of information. “Really?”

Lily smiled warmly. “Really.”

“Does this mean you’re not angry with me anymore?”

Despite herself, Lily laughed softly. “Yes. That’s exactly what it means.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://68.media.tumblr.com/2d666eb467eedcf865605c9a049190b1/tumblr_n8bv1xUjc31rx202ko1_1280.jpg -The Deer Photo that started this whole mess. 
> 
> Comment or kudos?? I'd love it if you did! <3


End file.
